supersmashbrosextremefandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. IC
New Super Mario Bros. IC is an upcoming game for the Nintendo IC. The game is a 2D platformer in the vein of games like New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. The game will be released in April 2013. The game will also include more enemies, more items, and new levels. Gameplay Features New Super Mario Bros. IC features elements from New Super Mario Bros. U and Super Mario 3D Land. The game has the same abilities as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The game also includes returning power-ups, like the Ice Flower and Hammer Suit. Like in the past games, you must reach the Flagpole ''to finish the level. For ''Super Guide, the game will inclue the Tip Network. Yoshis will also return with the same abilities from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Controls New Super Mario Bros. IC has similar controls to New Super Mario Bros. 2. Modes There are five modes in New Super Mario Bros. IC. *'Adventure Mode' - Join the adventure to save Princess Peach. *'Coin Rush' - Multiplay with local friends and collect as many coins as possible. *'Free-for-All' - Choose a level to play on and get a high score. *'Options' - View the options and view the music. Soundtrack Click here for the soundtrack. Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Toads *Yoshi Bosses Enemies Items Power-Ups Items Worlds Mario must travel throught various world to rescue Princess Peach. *'World 1' - Mushroom Hills **'Levels' - 8 **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Hammer Bro. **'How to Unlock' - It's Already unlocked. *'World 2' - Koopahari Desert **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Spike **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 1 - *'World 3' - Seaside Shore **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Porcu-Puffer **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 2 - *'World 4' - Frappe Snowland **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Ice Bro. **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 3 - *'World 5 '- Forest of Illusion **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Stalking Piranha Plant **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 4 - *'World 6' - Crumble Canyon **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Monty Mole **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 5 - *'World 7' - Cloudy Heaven **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - N/A **'Enemy Course' - Lakitu **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 6 - *'World 8' - Volcanic Wasteland / Bowser's Kingdom **'Levels' - ??? **'Fortress Boss' - ??? **'Castle Boss' - ??? **'Other Bosses' - Bowser **'Enemy Course' - Podoboo **'How to Unlock' - Complete World 7 - Trivia